rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Josolchir glossary
This is a list of terms in the Josolchir language. A * ailo - cat * ajez - egg * ando - friend B * baisja šō - good afternoon Ch * čei - it D * daghiz - car * daržu - bacon * dašyri - mutton * dokro - dog * dumal - to do something Dzh * džoi - thy, your E * eilo - cat * eissa - cloth * ezmiz - glass G * gozen - sorry * guo - horse Gh * ghar - day H * haubo, haubomal - to jump I * irnō šō - good evening J * jan- - for * jar - day * jemuo - pork * jen - and * jeqo, jeqomal - to eat K * karke - spinel * keu- - same * klādža - apple * klei - to desire * krummal - to create Kh * khoton - moon * khô - no, not L * la - I (fem) * lai - my (fem) * lantho - greetings, hello * lo - I (masc) * loi - my (masc) * lumā šō - good night Lh * lhezo - field, farm M * maivon - hat * majeva - fish * -malza - (present continuous) * (mi)gil - previous * (mi)nil - next * mjokh - before N * nula - bread O * obil - apple * (w)oinjomal - appear * oišlo - every * -(o)mal - (present tense verb) * oqna - letter, glyph * ota, otamal - to go * otoi - heart * (w)olvi - hair P * pel - thou, you (informal) * peldžo - shoe Q * qaslomal - to walk R * raivo - clothes * ralhemal - to listen * rasja šō - good morning * rastoz - gift * rathi - awakening, waking up * rathimal - awakening * rejo - sun * reqon - enemy * reubyn - coffee * romba, rombamal - to carry * ruthi - fear, coward Rh * rhynzo, rhynzomal - to run S * saje - give * sko - to have, has * -so - (plural) * sre - rice * sure - rice * suri - water Š/Sh * šā - yes * šalto - number * šarkamal - to write * šō - good * šrondoz - iron * šrondozroi - iron road, railroad * šroqivjez - fried egg * šū - thou, you * šurjon, šurjommal - to drink * šū šō na?/šūšōn? - how are you? * šuto - sheep * šūthokro - thank you T * taijamal - to know * taomal - to go * teqo - to buy * tor- - re-, again * torvidai - reborn, restored, revived, renewed * tuigro - dog, hound, (derogatory) policeman or servant Th * thakon, thakommal - to think * thondara - welcome V * vasuro - animal * vatil - love * venti - want * vezro - animal * von - old, elderly Z * zakjo - chicken * -ze - (genitive) * zō - death * zoine - tea * zvaisja - star Ž/Zh * -žal - that * žeori - chicken meat * -žil - this * žuan - beef Trivia * Pronunciation: ** a - ə, ʌ ** b - b ** v/w - v~w ** g - g~q ** gh - j, ç- at the start of words ** d - d ** ž - ʒ, ʑ before j ** z - z, -s ** j - j ** k - k, kʰ at the start of words ** lh - ɭ~l(w) ** ng/ñ - ŋ ** nj - ɲ ** o - o, wo in some words at the start or as a long vowel ** ô - ɔ, wa in some words at the start or as a long vowel ** p - p, pʰ- at the start of words ** q - g~q ** r - r ** rh - tr~dr ** sh/š - ʃ, ɕ before j ** t - t, tʰ- at the start of words ** th - t, tʰ- at the start of words ** kh - x ** ch/č - t͡ʃ, t͡ɕ before j ** ö - œ~ə ** dzh/dž - d͡ʒ, d͡ʑ before j ** y - ɯ~y, wi at the start of some words ** ê - æ~ɛa~ja * Josolchir nouns can be changed to feminine by replacing -o with -a, or by adding -a after the last consonant. E.g. vasuro > vasura, khoton > khotona See also * Sarmelonid glossary * Siangwaanian glossary * Azgovian glossary * Wannaenid glossary * Arantarese glossary Category:Languages Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Vozonid Category:Unicorn Farmhand